1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to digital broadcasting, and more particularly, to a method of providing a broadcast, method of reproducing the same, terminal for the same, and system thereof. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for reproducing a summary of the broadcast.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, the latest technical developments of digital broadcasting bring various digital broadcasting specifications. So, a variety of broadcast terminals have been provided to receive broadcasts according to the respective broadcasting specifications.
For instance, the digital broadcasting specifications include Eureka-147 based DAB (digital audio broadcasting) in EU, DVB-H (digital video broadcasting-handheld) by Qualcomm in U.S.A., DMB (digital multimedia broadcasting) in Korea, etc.
A user watches various broadcast programs using a broadcast terminal and is able to record a currently watched broadcast program.
However, since the related art broadcast terminal is not equipped with a function of summarizing to play an important part and contents of the recorded broadcast program, the user should watch a whole part of the recorded broadcast program to apprehend the contents of the recorded broadcast program.